


Shay is #shook

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: cophine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Basically just for laughs and a hell of a lot of salt





	1. Chapter 1

"Tell me about it," Cosima rolled her eyes and nodded at Shay, agreeing with her. They had been sitting in the cafeteria for only five minutes and everything Delphine and her 'posse' managed to do, annoyed the hell out of the both of them. "W-well, I don't think they are that bad..." Scott piped up shyly, staring over at the group. "Of course you don't Scotty, they're girls." Shay chuckled and leaned over the table to ruffle his hair, causing him to sink into his seat a little and blush. He was unable to reply, he hadn't worked up the courage to talk to Shay yet. He was smitten after her, but he knew by the way she looked at Cosima, her heart was reserved. But he didn't care too much, having the both of them as friends was good enough. 

Cosima had already turned around in her seat, eating her sandwich in disgust. "Not only is the food crap, but i am forced to listen to their cheesy giggles." Cosima was overly agitated, nobody could ever understand why. Shay usually just tunes them out. "Anyway," she sighed and nudged Cosima with a small grin. "There's a party this weekend." She cooed as her grin widened. "And I was thinking-" the small blonde was cut off over a food tray being slammed on the desk across from her, causing her to jump back slightly. Of course it had to be Sarah. Sarah was friends with everyone, Shay assumed they were all too scared to not be nice to her... but she wasn't really sure. 

"Oi oi, Cos." Sarah gave Cosima a mock salute before smiling at Shay and Scott. "Scotty boy, still too shy to say hi to me?" She teased as her elbow nudged his playfully. "You're alright dude." She chuckled as he attempted to smile at her, fixing his glasses. 

Shay quirked her brow as she wasn't even acknowledged. "Hi, Sarah." She attempted to say nonchalantly. "Shay," Sarah gave her a small head nod and reached over to pick up a grape from Shay's tray, eating it happily as if it were her own. Shay tried her best not to scoff, she was about to say something when Cosima smiled at her. "So," she said softly, giving Shay her full attention. Finally. Shay smirked and sipped from her juice box. "Well, I was wondering if-" 

"Oh that reminds me!" Sarah exclaimed loudly, causing Shay to roll her eyes. "Alright," she mumbled under her breath as everyone at the table seemed to turn there attention to her. Typical. Shay thought. "So there's a party this weekend guys, Fe is the host." She grinned proudly and shoved some food into her mouth before continuing. "And I reckon we should all go. Even you Shay," 

Cosima chuckled lightly and ever so innocently leaned on the table. "What makes you think Shay wouldn't go?" She asked with an eyebrow quirked in amusement. "She just... doesn't seem like the social type." Sarah spoke while looking back and forth from Shay to Cosima, but speaking as if Shay wasn't even right across from her. "I mean, actually" Shay piped up. "That's Scott- no offence, Scotty," she quickly looked over at him apologetically, to which he only nodded as he watched the scene take place. "Just saying." Shay shrugged and sunk in her seat a little annoyed. 

"And I was already about to ask Cosima to go with me," she looked beside her to Cosima and smiled sweetly, blushing ever so slightly when Cosima reciprocated the smile. "Cute. Well even better. We can all go." Sarah grinned at them all. "See you guys Saturday night" she chuckled and picked her tray up, taking a bun from Scott's and walking over to Delphine's table. 

Shay rolled her eyes as Sarah finally left. "Anyway," she exhaled. "Will you guys go?" She asked with a small smile. Cosima just nodded and looked at Scott for his reply. He shrugged causally. "I don't know if I will," he said to Cosima and then looked at Shay, too shy to even answer to her. Cosima pulled the straw from her milkshake out of her mouth and nodded. "That's okay Scott, you don't have to go. Just text me if you change your mind dude. We can totally pick you up." 

We. Shay smiled as she listened. Picturing her and Cosima driving to the party. Almost like a couple. "You're both going?" He asked while packing his cringey anime covered laptop into his school bag. 

"Well yeah, obvs dude." Cosima chuckled and looked at Shay before looking back at Scott. "Besides. Sarah will probably pick up Shay and I and take us back to hers." She sat her tray on top of Scott's now empty one. 

"Oh.." Shay internally rolled her eyes. It's always about Sarah. She said to herself before adding. "Yeah, right.. probably." Trying to sound as convincing as possible. 

The bell rang, signalling them to class again, the students upset groaning didn't seem to go unnoticed as the bell rang out. Cosima slung her bag over shoulder as Shay held her arm. "Actually, Cosima... can you wait with me for a second." Shay asked softly. There was no right time for these sorts of conversations. She told herself as she struggled to keep a confident smile. 

"Oh- yeah." Cosima nodded, her expression serious. "Something wrong?" She asked worriedly as she sat beside her. "No no" Shay quickly said. "See ya guys," Scott finally mumbled before rushing off to class. Nobody really had the chance to say goodbye, even if they noticed, it wasn't really clear. 

"Anyway," Shay said, clearing her throat. "I just wanted to say that-" cut off again, but this time, by the one and only Delphine freaking Cormier. "You two do realise the bell has already gone, yes?" Delphine held her handbag close to her side. Of course she was too important to bring a school bag. Shock horror. Shay rolled her eyes. "Your point?" She asked as she raised her brows. Cosima turned around to look up at the stupid French teen, judging by her accent it wasn't hard to tell who was behind her. She stood and placed a hand on her hip. "You do know brushing your hair is a thing right?" Cosima shot back as she eyed the tall blonde up and down. Getting the response she expected from the prissy bitch. Delphine squinted slightly and tried to act unaffected. "My hair is my best feature. You of all people wouldn't understand." Delphine shot back as she gestured to Cosima's dreads before storming off. 

Shay laughed as she watched their short argument. "Miss Niehaus," she said in a teasing, chirpy tone to which Cosima grinned. "My hair is my best feature." She mimicked in a higher tone, slaughtering the beautiful French accent. "Like I care. She's only insulting mine because I can rock bed hair." She gestured to her dreads and smiled. 

Shay chuckled softly and stood, putting he bag on and fiddling with one of Cosima's locks. "I think your hair is beautiful and really fitting for you and your personality." Shay said while beaming at the brunette who was only barely taller than her. 

"Shay," Cosima smiled widely, clearly pleased by the comments thrown at her. "You're such a great friend." Cosima smiled and put her arm over Shay's shoulders as she began to walk with her. Shay chuckled nervously and nodded. "Yep." She said brightly while cursing in her head.


	2. School is for nerds

During the last two periods, Delphine managed to be even more annoying by laughing obnoxiously at lame jokes her friends told her. Absolute garbage. Shay thought. Not only that, but Sarah managed to sit between Shay and Cosima during their English period. She would always sit there if Shay was behind her while going to class. They both had to subtly rush to the seat before the other made it into the room. She was over it. All her attempts at getting closer with Cosima were disregarded. Cosima however was only irritated by Delphine answering the questions while Cosima's name was called upon to answer. Because shock horror, Cosima's hand went up, not Delphines. 

A few more days passed and Shay had no success with getting in with Cosima. She even attempted to flirt with her at one point to which Cosima thought she was having an eye twitch every time she attempted to wink after flirting- which Cosima assumed was casual conversation with Shay excited for no apparent reason at all. 

"See you at the party tomorrow night." Cosima said while hugging Shay goodbye and walking off with Scott. "Trouble in paradise?" Came a voice over Shay's shoulder. Very distinct, and heavily unattractive French accent. "Delphine?" Shay said bitterly as she swung around and smiled tight-lipped at the taller blonde. "Didn't even bother to hide your hooves, i see." She gestured to her feet, and ugly high heeled boots. "Calling me the devil? How original Shay." Delphine sighed, already bored with the small banter, and nowhere near amused. "Actually," Shay raised her brows before lowering her voice into a more quieter tone. "I was calling you a goat." She smirked and tried not to add on. 'Embarrassing for you.' Delphine scoffed and strode off away from Shay, unable to come up with a witty response on the spot. 

Shay just chuckled at the speechless teen and walked off. 

// 

Two honks of a horn were heard from outside of Shay's house. She looked out her bedroom window and noticed an ugly black car waiting outside. It must be Sarah. With that crappy paint job- who else could it be. 

She made her way downstairs and quickly rushed to the car as it continued to to honk impatiently, over the horn she could hear Cosima yelling for Sarah to "just fucking wait dude. She's right there" 

Shay got in the back seat and sat in the middle. "Sorry," she muttered in annoyance. "Is Scotty coming?" She asked Cosima. "He sure is!" Sarah replied loudly looking at Shay in her review mirror. Even though she asked Cosima...

Cosima chuckled and crawled though to the back seat, crawling over Shay's lap as she didn't have a choice with the blonde sitting in the middle. "Sarah is making him." She rolled her eyes playfully and put her seatbelt on. She looked adorable. Shay could only see her big red coat and patterned scarf. The coat was done up so she couldn't tell what was underneath. Maybe she'd find out later. She smirked at her thoughts and looked at Cosima as the brunette fixed her glasses. "The more the merrier I say" Sarah called out from the front. She always seems to talk over people. It was a specialty of hers. Shay leaned against Cosima's arm and smiled at her. "If I had of known we were all gonna be dressy I wouldn't have just worn this." She chuckled and gestured to her outfit, which consisted of her yellow hat, black long sleeved shirt and tight ripped light blue jeans, topped off with small black boots. "You look fine" Cosima chimed in before Sarah added. "Oi, I'm not dressy myself," of course you're not. Shay thought. Even though her comment again, was only aimed at Cosima. 

//

It took them fifteen minutes, after Cosima had to continually guide Sarah to Scotts house. And after many, many attempts Sarah finally found it. "Like a maze." She chuckled, earning only a small laugh from Cosima. And again, she started honking continuously until Scott appeared at his door, in what seemed to be the clothes she saw him wearing on Wednesday. "Does he know he is going?" Shay asked Sarah. "He does know aye." Sarah chuckled at Shay and waved at Scott as he walked over with a puzzled look and his hands casually resting in his jacket pockets. "What's going on?" He asked croakily through the window, leaning on it. "I wasn't pulling over for a hooker Scott, get in ya duffer." She chuckled loudly again. Always seeming to be laughing at her own lame jokes. Scott quickly got in, not game to turn Sarah down. "O-okay." He said quickly as he buckled up. Shay wasn't even sure if he was one hundred percent sure where they were going. "Sorry Scotty!" Cosima called out from beside Shay and reached over the seat to place her hand on his shoulder and rub it before pulling away. 

They finally arrived to the party, the music was blaring. Shay could hear it as they pulled up. She knew felix would've managed to get his hands on the expensive alcohol. They've hung out before and she knows him well enough to know he would never dare touch cheap alcohol, he was too above for that kind of stuff. They approached the house and Cosima and Shay were stopped on the porch from that same irritating laugh they hear all the fucking time. Of course it was Delphine and her cringey posse. Delphine stood from the weird seat shaped into a pink hand and told her friends to leave. "No no," Cosima smirked and gestured for them to stay. "We need a witness in case her head starts spinning all the way around and she floats." She earned a chuckle from shay and a few eye rolls from the girls. "Um actually, you should watch what you say." One of the girls said as they pushed passed Shay and Cosima to get inside. "Cute that you think you could wear a hat inside, let alone pull off such an atrocious outfit." Delphine mocked. 

"Always good to see you Delphine." Shay smiled. "But if you're here, who's guarding hades?" Shay smirked proudly and took Cosima's arm as they walked off.   
//

"Darlings!" Felix called as he approached the two girls walking inside. "It's been donkeys ages since I saw you last." He said exaggeratedly. "Like yesterday," Shay mumbled. "Yeah man." Cosima agreed and walked with him, Shay following in tow. 

They surrounded a table covered in alcohol. "Shit dude. You really have it all." Cosima joked and looked at the table, astonished. There was jelly shots, gummy bear shots. Whipped cream to which she assumed had some sort of alcohol mixed with it. And a bunch of drinks she had never even heard of. "Impressive," she smiled at him and picked up a small shot glass with what smelt like tequila, but knowing Felix it could be anything. 

Shay grabbed a cut up lime on a plate beside the shot glasses and a salt shaker. "You need this with that," she told Cosima. "Lick the salt and then take your shot and suck the lime." She instructed as she tapped a small line of salt on Cosima's wrist and watched her confusingly lick it off and cringe before downing the shot and exhaling shakily before taking the lime from Shay and sucking it. She was not enjoying it. 

Fenix chuckled. "You've gotta be quicker than that love, if you wanna get by the tastes." He said before mingling with the guests. The music wasn't as loud as before. Shay assumed it was turned down so Felix could attempt to impress his guests with small talk. 

As the night went on, Cosima was getting closer with Shay, to which Shay was not complaining. "H-hey, d'you know the gummy bears taste like vodka?" She slurred into Shay's ear, startling the blonde from her conversation with a very chilled Scott, but much to her discomfort, his massive pupils. Shay chuckled, thankful Cosima was there to save her from the awkward conversation about his overly sexualised anime drawings. What a weeb. Shay mumbled to herself as she turned happily to Cosima, rubbing up and down the arms of the other woman's jacket. "Heeeey," she grinned, earning an even happier grin from Cosima who leaned forward and giggled softly. "There are gummy bears that taste like vodka" she repeated and tugged Shay back over to the table. Shay just nodded and let herself be tugged away. "Oh yeah?" She asked, acting surprised. She went to pic one up when Sarah came up behind them and squeezed between them, putting her arm over each shoulder. And to think Shay thought Sarah had laid off being a walking chastity belt. "Guys, we're gonna play spin the bottle, cmon!" She chuckled and pat their backs as she walked off. 

Cosima happily followed and Shay had no choice but to go after her. Sighing as the drunk brunette stumbled up the stairs. Once they made their way over to a small group that consisted of two people shay didn't know and of course Delphine, Felix, Sarah and now Shay and Cosima. "Where's the bottle, meathead?" Sarah asked Felix as she sat beside him. Felix looked up at her and furrowed his brows. "Why would we need a bottle for truth or dare?" He rolled his eyes before looking at the people in a circle and smiling at them. "Thought we was playing spin the bottle?" She sighed.   
"With the chance of kissing your chapped lips? No darling." Felix chuckled and shook his head.

"Never thought I'd see you this high without a broom under you Delphine," she smirked at her and earned a stupid eye roll. Cosima giggled and sat beside Shay. 

Little did they know, this whole point of the game was so Felix and Sarah could hook Delphine and Cosima up. Knowing they hated each other. Scott suggested it to Felix the other day and he absolutely adored the idea. Having no clue Shay was smitten over Cosima. 

The game began and so far, Sarah had her top off, some chick named Krystal had downed three shots and kissed the girl beside her and Delphine was dared to lick salt off Krystal's neck before downing her shot. 

Shay watched in disgust as he gross long frog tongue licked up the neck of the poor girl. Cosima just giggled at each dare and waited for her turn. They'd been up there for a while now and she wasnt as drunk as she was when they had started. 

"Alright Cos, your turn" Sarah grinned and rubbed her hands together. "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven, with" she looked over her crowed, already knowing who she wanted to pick. Shay looked way too excited than she should be, making Sarah scoff and snake her head. "Delphine," she grinned and watched the two frown and shake their heads. 

"Oh, no. I'll be right." Cosima said quickly. "What?" Shay frowned and glared at Delphine. "That's just fucked." Shay mumbled and looked at Cosima. "You don't have to do it Cosima. This games stupid anyway." 

Delphine stood up and smirked at Shay's reaction. "Oui, but it's a dare darling Shay." She teased. Knowing her motive. "And she cannot turn down a dare. Isn't that right Cosima?" Cosima looked at Delphine with a puzzled look. She wanted to vomit, she stood slowly and squinted at the tall blonde. The small crowd watching intensely. As much as Delphine despised Cosima. She hated Shay more, and getting a rise out of her would be heaven indeed. "It's just a game," she purred and placed her forefinger under Cosima's chin and tilted the brunettes head to look up with a smirk. "Let's go," she whispered. Cosima looked up at the blonde as if under a spell. Actually considering this. Maybe it was because of all the alcohol, but Delphine was actually persuading her. "Come on Cosima, we can just leave Yknow?" Shay pointed out and nudged her gently, but Cosima didn't look at her. 

Delphine smirked. Just what she wanted. Shay to be ignored. Unlike everyone else. Delphine knew Shay had a crush on Cosima, it was no secret, she reached down and took the shorter girls hand, leading her over to the walk-in wardrobe. "Come on, it's only seven minutes" she whispered seductively and opened the door, everyone watching In shock, Shay In anger. "What the fuck." She sat on the end of the bed angrily and waited. There's no way.

Cosima giggled as Delphine pulled her close. "I don't bite" she purred, her accent thickening. "Much," she added before leaning down in one swift motion and kissing Cosima softly. Cosima was shocked at first and tried to pull away, but Delphine cupped her nape and deepened the kiss. It was only until then, Cosima started to reciprocate the kiss, their tongues tangling together, bodies pressed against each other in the small space of Felix's closet. 

Shay waited impatiently for the seven minutes to pass and ass soon as the time was up she stormed over and knocked on the door. "Come on, heard the goat out Cosima, times up." She called out and stormed back to the bed to sit down. 

The two giggled from inside. Delphine enjoyed the seven minutes as much as Cosima did. She wasn't regretting encouraging the brunette to go along with the dare. She held Cosima's hand and walked out of the closet with her, Shay gasped as they walked out. During the seven minutes, Delphine's hair was even more fucked than usual and Cosima's jacket had been shed. And for some reason Delphine was holding it over her arm. "Um." Shay stood as furrowed her brows. What the fuck was happening. Why was Cosima less agitated about Delphine than usual. It just wasn't right. 

Delphine kissed the brunettes cheek and handed her the red coat, whispering something in her ear which caused Cosima to blush and look down. Before Delphine left the room with a smirk. Shay walked over to Cosima and the small group of people cheered as the scene to place. "Way to go cos!" Sarah and Fe called out, fist pumping the air excitedly before continuing on their game.

"What's happening? Why is your jacket off? What were you doing?" Shay drowned her with questions, frowning at her friend. "Nothing, she just wants me to go over to hers after the party, nothing too big. And we took it off because I was hot." She answered. "We?" Shay questioned as she bit her inner cheek. Cosima nodded happily. "Yeah and we only kissed." She pat Shay's cheek gently and smiled. Proud that she answered every question. "what happened to hating her?" Shay asked with her brow quirked. "Give her a chance. She's a nice person." Cosima said, which caused Shay to raise both brows in complete shock. "Nice? Delphine fucking Cormier?" Shay's voice rose slightly, causing the people still in the room to watch. "What? You make out in a closet because you're dared too and suddenly she's nice? Nice for shoving her obscenely long goat tongue down your throat?" Shay angrily stormed off. Completely shocked. Cosima scoffed. What had gotten into Shay for her to act so ridiculous was beyond her, she walked over to Felix and Sarah and explained she was leaving with Delphine. They hooted at her and said their goodbyes, cheering when she left the room.


	3. Kiss kiss

Cosima and Delphine met downstairs, Shay was back telling Scott about her stupid experience upstairs when she noticed him drinking foggy water. "What the fuck are you drinking?" She cut herself off and looked at him repulsed. Scott's eyes widened, making his eyes look even more fucked. "Yknow what, just maybe don't do that." She informed him seconds before Krystal put her arm over his shoulder. "Scott!" She cooed and pinched his cheek. "Still drinking molly water?" She giggled. "Let's get you something else." Shay gaped. "You're drinking pingas in water?" Her eyes widened at Scott. Off all people. She was then distracted by Delphine's stupid laugh, causing her to turn around and watch Cosima and Delphine leaving. "Get fucked," she rushed over and linked arms with Cosima. "Delphine," Shay smiled at her. "I was wondering why the birds had suddenly stoped singing.." she looked Delphine up and down. "what are yous doing?" She grinned. Delphine, assuming she would damage the smaller blondes ego, told her what they were doing. "Heading over to my place," she grinned. Cosima giggled and leaned into Delphine. "Yeah," she added. Shay cursed mentally before speaking. "Sounds fun. This party's lame, mind if I tag along?" 

Delphine frowned and went to shake her head when Cosima accepted. "Of course you can. The more the merrier. Just like Sarah said." She chuckled. Shay was determined to stop anything sexual from happening between these two. Delphine shrugged. She didn't care, as if a peasant like Shay could stop her from getting her own way. 

When they finally arrived to Delphine's house, Shay sighed softly, getting out of the car and walking along the stepping stones. "Gay" she mumbled and watched the two ahead of her. "My parents are gone /all/ weekend" Delphine said quietly, rubbing Cosima's arm as she led her into her house, almost shutting the door on Shay. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. You're like a ant sometimes." Delphine commented. "So tiny, and so easy to step on." She smirked and linked fingers with Cosima before guiding her to sit on the sofa, Delphine sat beside her and Shay grunted as she was going to sit between them but the blonde was just too close for that to work. Shay sat on the other side of Cosima. 

"Are you hungry?" Delphine asked Cosima, rubbing the other girls knee gently. Shay watched the awful scene take place. "Yes thank you," she answered for Cosima. Cosima giggled and looked at Shay. "I'm not?" She said to Shay. Delphine shrugged and ignored Shay's comment. "Anyway, we could watch something on Netflix, if you like?" Delphine smirked and pulled Cosima to lay back on the couch, determined to make Shay feel like the third wheel. Serves her right for wanting to come over. Delphine cuddled into Cosima's side and nuzzled her neck. "Would you like to, petit chiot?" She whispered, stroking her cheek.

Shay rolled her eyes. This bitch was getting on her nerves with her stupid French and basically throwing herself to Cosima like some whore. 

// 

The night progressed and they were now under a blanket, Cosima was holding popcorn and Shay was sipping on her water. Delphine had put a movie on for them to watch. It was the most ridiculous cringey shit about science. But Cosima was fucking falling for the garbage. Shay turned her head once she heard some sort of smooching noises. Assuming they were kissing. She squinted once she saw Delphine kissing Cosima's neck as if Shay wasn't even there, that really done it for her. She pulled the blanket off quickly which didn't even faze Delphine, Cosima looked up at Shay as Delphine didn't budge, still kissing her neck. "You're such a whore." Shay exclaimed, staring at Delphine. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She scolded, finally getting Delphine's attention. "Quoi?" Delphine asked, standing up as well. Cosima was still sitting, watching them with a confused look. 

"You don't even fucking like her, you're just doing this to get a rise out of me. Enough is enough, Delphine." Shay yelled, filling with rage. "You know I love Cosima, I have for a few years now and suddenly you come along after to hating her and you've already managed to be all over her like some promiscuous dirtbag." Shay scolded angrily. Cosima gasped, She felt guilty for not realising this sooner, but quickly starting see all the signs and hints. Delphine gasped at her choice of words. "You are one piece of work, I let you into my home and this is how you treat me? You have done nothing but turn people against me. Cosima chose to come here, I was nice enough to let you tag along." Delphine acted like the victim as she watched Shay's expression grow angrier. Shay suddenly threw her drink on Delphine and sat the glass down angrily on the coffee table. Cosima and Delphine both squealed as it splashed on Cosima slightly. Water was dripping down Delphine's face, soaking her white blouse. "Get the fuck out of my house, right now" Delphine growled and pointed to the door. "You're both fucked." Shay commented. "I can't believe you chose that frog over me," she said to Cosima before storming out. Cosima frowned but she was still slightly drunk, unable to fully understand the situation she was in. 

Delphine sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Baise moi." She mumbled and looked own at her now see through shirt. Cosima frowned and sat the popcorn beside her before standing. "Are you okay?" She whispered and brushed some of Delphine's hair behind her ears. "Let's get you fixed up," she said quietly and let Delphine lead her to Delphine's bedroom. 

Cosima stripped Delphine's shirt off and blushed as she was half naked now. "U-um, where are your shirts?" She asked softly, getting flustered. Delphine blushed as well before pulling Cosima close and pressing their foreheads together. "I won't need one just yet," she husked before capturing the brunettes lips in a kiss, deepening it instantly.


	4. Poor little Shay :(

The weekend had passed and Shay had ignored Scotts and Cosima's texts. Knowing she would have to face her once she got to school. Not up to seeing Delphine again. She would prefer to stay home, but that was never a choice. Especially over something petty like this. She got out of her bed and started to get ready for already shitty day. 

Cosima had stayed over at Delphine's all weekend. She was sure they were a couple now, especially after the weekend they had. She was stoked she went to the party and had this outcome. She forgot what it was like to hate Delphine. She was currently on her side with Delphine cuddled up behind her, the blondes legs entangled with her own. She was so comfortable. And as content as she was with being with Delphine, she felt bad for Shay and was upset that Shay didn't reply to any of her texts. She didn't want to lose a friend like her, they were so close. 

Shay finally arrived at school, she sat in their usual spot, Scott was normally the first to arrive but he wasn't there yet. Not that Shay seemed to mind, she preferred to be alone. Hoping Cosima wouldn't come. Hoping this whole weekend was forgotten. But then, while she was sitting down, she noticed Cosima and Delphine walk in together, arms linked. Happy as Larry. Shay quirked her brow as she cleared her throat, trying to act unfazed when they /both/ sat with her. "Ello Shay," Delphine spoke, her accent thicker. She had no choice but to be nice to Shay now, especially now that her and Cosima were officially an item. 

Shay just rolled her eyes at the other blondes attempt to make conversation. "Hey Cosima," she said in a monotone way. Not her usual chirpy self. Could you blame her? Cosima smiled and replied. "Yo," that was it? That's all Shay got???? 

Shay gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded. Disgusted with the blonde linked around Cosima's arm. She was like a fucking bad smell, following Cosima everywhere.


End file.
